


Take My Hand

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-05
Updated: 2004-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Dana <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> For Dana &lt;3

It was such a simple thing, really. Merry had _always_ taken Pippin's hand. When Pippin was five and slipped in the snow, Merry had caught his hand, kept him steady. When Pippin was older and learning to dance, Merry had guided him, fingers entwined as Pippin blushed, telling him of the pretty lass he wanted to dance with.

This time, when Merry took Pippin's hand, looked into his eyes, he saw not his cousin, That Silly Took. He saw a full grown hobbit, one so beautiful his breath was taken.

"Are you alright, Merry?"

Merry nodded, swallowed, and kissed him.


End file.
